Alunos Enraivecidos
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey conta aos seus amigos que namora com Seto. A notícia do namoro de Joey e Seto espalha-se pela escola e muitos alunos, com ciúmes, querem punir Joey por ele ter ficado com Seto. Escapará Joey ileso? Oneshot.


**Título: **Alunos Enraivecidos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Joey conta aos seus amigos que namora com Seto. A notícia do namoro de Joey e Seto espalha-se pela escola e muitos alunos, com ciúmes, querem punir Joey por ele ter ficado com Seto. Escapará Joey ileso? Oneshot.

**Alunos Enraivecidos**

Joey foi empurrado suavemente contra uma árvore. Os lábios de Seto cobriram os seus e ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até terem de se separar para respirar. Seto olhou à sua volta. Não havia mais ninguém por ali.

"Seto, não achas que está na hora de assumirmos tudo?" perguntou Joey.

"Não sei se é boa ideia." disse Seto.

"Por causa dos negócios da Kaiba Corp?"

"Sim, mas não só." respondeu Seto. "Achas que os teus amigos vão aceitar bem a nossa relação?"

"Não sei... mas se eles são mesmo meus amigos, têm de aceitar."

"E depois, não é que eu queira, mas tu sabes que há muita gente que está interessada em mim." disse Seto.

Joey cruzou os braços.

"Pois, aquelas raparigas malucas, e alguns rapazes também, que andam sempre atrás de ti pelos corredores e andam sempre a dar-te presentes e cartas de amor."

"A culpa não é minha, Joey." disse Seto. "Eu ignoro-os, trato-os mal, mas mesmo assim, continuam atrás de mim. É o meu charme natural, obviamente."

Joey riu-se.

"Convencido."

"Ora, é verdade." disse Seto. "Até tu foste afectado pelo meu charme."

"Ok, tudo bem. Mas pronto, voltando ao assunto de assumirmos a nossa relação, eu acho que o devemos fazer." disse Joey, confiante.

"Se é o que queres, tudo bem." disse Seto. "Mas é melhor contares primeiro aos teus amigos e depois, talvez revelemos às outras pessoas."

"Certo."

No dia seguinte, depois de terem almoçado, Joey, Téa, Yugi e Tristan juntaram-se na biblioteca da escola.

"Então, o que é que tens assim de tão importante para nos dizer?" perguntou Téa.

"Bem, é algo mesmo importante." disse Joey.

"Ok, já tinhas dito que era algo importante. Mas o que é?" perguntou Tristan, impaciente.

"É que, há uma coisa que vocês não sabem... eu estou a namorar." disse Joey.

Yugi, Téa e Tristan entreolharam-se e sorriram.

"Isso é bom." disse Yugi.

"Pois é. Ainda bem." disse Téa.

"E quem é ela?" perguntou Tristan.

"Er... não é ela. É ele." disse Joey.

Tristan abriu a boca de espanto. Yugi pareceu um pouco confuso.

"Acho que nenhum de nós estava à espera disto." disse Téa. "Mas pronto, isso não muda nada em relação a nós, não é pessoal?"

"Claro que não." disse Yugi.

"Eu... bem, fiquei um pouco chocado." disse Tristan. "Nunca pensei... mas pronto, é a tua vida e tu é que sabes."

"Obrigado por entenderem, pessoal." disse Joey.

"Bem, então estás a namorar com um rapaz." disse Téa. "Nós conhecemo-lo?"

"Sim, conhecem." disse Joey.

"A sério? Hum... quem é?" perguntou Yugi.

"É o Kaiba." respondeu Joey.

Se os três amigos tinham ficado surpreendidos quando Joey dissera que estava a namorar com outro rapaz, agora tinham ficado de boca aberta. Joey corou um pouco.

"O Kaiba?" perguntou Tristan, completamente surpreendido. "Não acredito!"

"É verdade." disse Joey. "Juro que é verdade."

"Acho que é muita informação de uma só vez." disse Yugi.

"Mas... como é que isso aconteceu?" perguntou Téa.

"Ora, vocês sabem que nós estávamos sempre a discutir e tal... enfim, houve uma vez, em que vocês obviamente não estavam presentes, em que eu e o Seto discutimos. Ele encostou-me à parede e beijou-me..."

"Ok, acho que não é preciso contares mais nada, nem pormenores." disse Tristan.

"Credo, Tristan, também não precisas de ficar assim." disse Téa. "Se o Joey está feliz, é o que interessa."

"Está bem, mas com o Kaiba? Joey, com tantas raparigas e rapazes que há por aí, foste logo namorar com o Kaiba?" perguntou Tristan, aborrecido.

"Não foi algo planeado." defendeu-se Joey. "Aconteceu. E eu gosto do Seto. E ele gosta de mim."

"Se gostam um do outro, devem mesmo estar juntos." disse Téa. "Têm o meu apoio a cem porcento."

"Se estás feliz, é o que interessa, Joey." disse Yugi, sorrindo.

"Tristan?"

"É tudo muito novo... têm de me dar tempo para me adaptar." disse Tristan, levantando-se. "Vemo-nos nas aulas."

Tristan saiu rapidamente da biblioteca. Joey suspirou.

"Não correu muito bem..." disse ele, desanimado.

"Ora, claro que correu." disse Téa. "Eu e o Yugi estamos de acordo. E com mais algum tempo, o Tristan também vai aceitar."

Ao caminhar pelo corredor, pensativo, Tristan quase embateu em Ryou Bakura.

"Desculpa Bakura." disse Tristan.

"O que se passa?" perguntou Ryou.

"Não é nada."

"Ora, estás com uma cara estranha. Não queres desabafar? Eu prometo que, o que quer que me digas, eu não conto a ninguém."

"Está bem..."

Tristan contou tudo a Ryou, que ficou surpreso.

"O Joey e o Kaiba? Juntos?" perguntou Ryou. "Tens a certeza?"

"Sim. O Joey não ia mentir sobre uma coisa destas." disse Tristan.

Quando Tristan se afastou, Ryou pareceu bastante zangado.

"Ora, como é que o Joey se atreve a ficar com o meu Kaiba?! Não vou deixar!" exclamou Ryou, decidido.

Rapidamente, Ryou espalhou a notícia de que Joey e Seto estavam juntos. Em poucos minutos, quase uma centena de raparigas e rapazes se tinham juntado a Ryou.

"O Joey deve estar na biblioteca." disse Ryou. "Vamos lá ter com ele."

"Ele é um mentiroso!" gritou uma das raparigas. "O querido Kaiba nunca iria namorar com aquele ranhoso!"

"É verdade. Vamos castigar o Joey!" gritou um dos rapazes.

O grupo caminhou rapidamente até à biblioteca e avistaram Joey, Téa e Yugi sentados numa das mesas do canto.

"Ele está ali!" gritou Ryou.

Todos se aproximaram. Joey, Yugi e Téa olharam, surpreendidos, para o grupo.

"Mas o que se passa?" perguntou Yugi.

"Joey Wheeler, soubemos que andas a mentir." disse uma das raparigas.

"A dizer uma mentira muito grave." disse um dos rapazes.

"Tu disseste que namoras com o Kaiba." disse Ryou. "Isso é mentira!"

Joey ficou vermelho de fúria.

"Não é nada! Eu namoro com o Seto!" disse Joey.

"Oh, que descaramento." disse uma rapariga, zangada. "Como é que te atreves a tratar o querido Kaiba pelo primeiro nome?"

"Ora, porque namoro com ele." disse Joey. "E vocês não têm nada a ver com isso!"

"Temos sim. O Kaiba não é teu!" gritou Ryou.

A multidão concordou ruidosamente.

"Ora, esqueçam o Seto. Ele não quer nada com nenhum de vocês." disse Joey.

A multidão, que já parecia zangada, estava agora furiosa.

"Vamos castigar-te por seres um mentiroso!" gritou um rapaz.

"Vais pagar por te teres metido com o nosso Kaiba!" gritou uma rapariga.

"Ei, parem com isso!" gritou Téa, levantando-se. Joey e Yugi fizeram o mesmo.

Uma das raparigas empurrou Téa, lançando-a contra uma das estantes.

"Ei! Parem com isso!" gritou Yugi.

"Avancemos, pessoal!" gritou Ryou.

Em segundos, a confusão instalou-se na biblioteca. A multidão, furiosa, foi contra Joey, tentando bater-lhe. Yugi foi atirado ao chão e pisado por dezenas de pessoas.

Joey tentou defender-se, mas não conseguindo saiu a correr da biblioteca, com a multidão de alunos atrás dele.

"Vamos apanhar-te!" gritou Ryou.

"Volta aqui!" gritou uma das raparigas.

Joey correu rapidamente pelos corredores. Tristan, que ia a passar no fundo do corredor, viu aquela multidão atrás de Joey.

"Mas o que é isto?" perguntou Tristan.

"Corre!" gritou Joey.

Os dois começaram a correr lado a lado.

"Mas o que se passa?" perguntou Tristan, confuso. "E porque é que eu, que não tenho nada a ver com isto, estou a correr ao teu lado?"

"Tristan, esta gente descobriu que eu namoro com o Seto e agora querem vingar-se. Não sei como descobriram."

Tristan engoliu em seco. Fazia uma pequena ideia do que tinha acontecido.

"Vamos para o terraço da escola." disse Tristan.

Joey e Tristan subiram as escadas a correr, passaram pela porta que dava ao terraço e fecharam-na rapidamente.

"Eles vão chegar aqui em menos de dez segundos." disse Joey, aflito.

"Ajuda-me aqui." disse Tristan.

Tristan e Joey empurraram uma máquina de bebidas que havia ali perto e puseram-na em frente à porta, barricando-a. Segundos depois, a multidão começou a bater na porta.

"Acho que a máquina não vai aguentar muito tempo." disse Joey.

"Esta gente é toda louca." disse Tristan.

"Pois é. Ficaram furiosos por eu estar a namorar com o Seto. Querem-no para eles." disse Joey.

"Enfim, eu pensava que tu eras o único com mau gosto, para gostares do Kaiba, mas afinal, há mais pessoas assim."

Joey e Tristan afastaram-se da porta, no momento em que, usando a força de todos, a multidão conseguiu derrubar a máquina de bebidas, abrir a porta e entrar no terraço. Ryou liderava a multidão.

"Vamos acabar com ele!" gritou Ryou.

"Bakura, estás maluco?" perguntou Tristan. "O que estás a fazer?"

"O Kaiba é meu, não do Joey!"

"Bolas e tu a dizeres que o que eu te dissesse ficava só entre nós." disse Tristan, aborrecido.

"Foste tu que lhe contaste?" perguntou Joey.

"Er... não... mais ou menos... ok, sim, fui eu." disse Tristan. "Mas não sabia que ia levar a isto."

"Pessoal, vamos castigar o Joey!" gritou Ryou.

A multidão puxou Tristan para o lado e agarrou em Joey, levando-o até à ponta do terraço.

"Está na hora de morreres, Joey." gritou Ryou.

"O quê? Deixem-me!" gritou Joey, assustado.

"Er... também não precisamos de o matar." disse uma das raparigas.

"Eu não sou nenhum assassino." disse um dos rapazes.

Um a um, todos falaram e só Ryou parecia disposto a atirar Joey do terraço.

"Ora, cobardes. Atiro-o eu!" gritou Ryou. "É a prova de que eu é que gosto realmente do Kaiba. E vou ficar com ele!"

Ryou preparou-se para empurrar Joey, mas furando a multidão, surgiu Seto, furioso.

"Afasta-te do Joey!" gritou ele.

Ryou afastou-se rapidamente.

"K-kaiba. Eu ia só livrar-me de um grande mentiroso." disse Ryou, atrapalhado.

"Tu devias era estar internado." disse Seto, aproximando-se de Joey. "Todos vocês deviam estar internados. Estás bem, Joey?"

"Sim. Agora estou."

"Óptimo. Vamos embora. E vocês, fiquem sabendo que eu e o Joey namoramos e é dele que eu gosto!" gritou Seto. "Nunca vou gostar de nenhum de vocês, por isso aceitem e deixem-nos em paz."

Seto agarrou a mão de Joey e os dois começaram a afastar-se. Seto parou e voltou-se novamente para a multidão.

"E, se mais alguma vez, algum de vocês se lembrar de fazer mal ao meu Joey, podem ter a certeza de que vão pagar caro por isso!" gritou Seto.

Seto e Joey, seguidos rapidamente por Tristan, abandonaram o terraço, deixando a multidão para trás.

"Uf, foi por pouco, Joey." disse Tristan.

"Pois, não precisas de me dizer. O Bakura é louco! Queria atirar-me do terraço." disse Joey. "Obrigado Seto, salvaste-me."

"Ainda bem que cheguei a tempo." disse Seto. "Ouvi um grande barulho vindo da biblioteca. Fui até lá rapidamente e o Yugi disse-me o que se tinha passado. Depois, fui seguindo o vosso rasto e o Duke Devlin disse-me que tinha visto a multidão a correr para o terraço."

"Mas pronto, agora está tudo bem." disse Joey, suspirando.

"Eu avisei-te de que esta gente não iria gostar quando soubessem que estávamos juntos." disse Seto.

"Eu sei. Mas não fui eu que lhes contei." disse Joey, lançando um olhar aborrecido a Tristan.

"Desculpa, Joey. Mas eu só contei ao Bakura e ele prometeu guardar segredo. Não sabia que ele era maluco e queria ficar com o Kaiba." defendeu-se Tristan. "Mas pronto, tenho a dizer, que depois do Kaiba te ter salvado, concordo plenamente com o vosso namoro."

Joey sorriu.

"Óptimo." disse ele.

"Agora tenho de me preparar. Amanhã, estou mesmo a ver… na capa de todos os jornais, vamos aparecer os dois." disse Seto. "E provavelmente na televisão, na rádio e na internet também."

"Eu não me importo. Estamos juntos e é melhor que toda a gente saiba de uma vez." disse Joey.

"Bem, mas imaginem, se só aqui na escola, há tanta gente que quer ficar com o Kaiba, sendo ele famoso mundialmente, há-de haver milhares de pessoas interessadas nele." disse Tristan. "Só espero que não venham atrás de ti também, Joey."

Joey engoliu em seco. Também esperava que não. Seto puxou-o para si.

"Não te preocupes. Se nos incomodarem muito, viajamos para uma ilha deserta, onde só estejamos os dois." disse Seto.

Joey sorriu.

"Gosto dessa ideia." disse ele. "Será que não podemos fugir para a ilha mesmo que não nos incomodem?"


End file.
